Uma versão alternativa para K Beckett e R Castle
by diih
Summary: Kate acorda do desmaio, mas Rick não. Droga, logo agora que ela planejava dizer a ele que o amava... Mas com uma pequena ajuda do destino e da filha de Castle, Alexis, Kate consegue se declarar. Mas será que esse romance vai dar certo?
1. Chapter 1

Castle - uma versão alternativa do episódio 3x17.

**Capítulo 1**

- Castle, - a mãe de Kate encosta no queixo de Castle. O frio no frio. - eu só queria que você soubesse que... - sua mão começa a ficar fraca e cai na perna de Rick. - eu... te... a.. - ela fecha os olhos, com os cílios já congelados.

- Não! Kate! Fique comigo. - ele tenta balançá-la, acordá-la... - Só... por favor. - Rick toca o rosto dela. - Eu também te amo. Kate, eu... - ele perde as forças e desmaia.

Kate abre os olhos. E se depara com Josh, seu namorado.

- Jo... Josh? - ela pisca, tentando se acostumar com a luz do ambiente. - O que você está fazendo aqui? Em New York... - ela olha ao redor, para ter certeza que estava em New York. É uma ambulância. Eles a acharam? No freezer? Ela tenta procurar Castle, mas Josh responde, e ela se vira de novo para ele.

- Eu não vou pro Haiti. Eu vou ficar. Aqui. Com você. - ele passa a mão no cabelo dela e dá um beijo na testa.

- Como... vocês nos encontraram? - Ela pergunta, meio impaciente, cortando o papo romântico de Josh. Kate ainda tenta achar Castle em algum lugar dentro daquele cubículo de ambulância.

- Vocês... você... estava praticamente congelada, Kate. Você precisa descansar. Deite. - ele tenta fazê-la deitar, mas ela resiste.

- Onde está o Ri...? - ela pensa se é o melhor jeito de chamar Castle perto de Josh, mas ela está muito preocupada para pensar em todas as possíveis reações de seu namorado. - Onde está o Rick? - ela se senta novamente na maca.

- Ele... Castle ainda está inconciente. - Josh responde Kate com um certo medo. - Sinto muito, Kate. Eu sei que ele era seu... amigo e tudo mais. - Ele passa a mão no cabelo dela, novamente.

- O que? Não, ele ainda é. - ela levanta da maca e abre a porta da ambulância. Olha ao redor e vê Esposito, vai até ele, com uma esperança. - Cade ele?

- Castle? Ali, naquela ambulância. - ele aponta, sério.

Kate corre, com o seu corpo enrolado em um cobertor grosso, até a ambulância. Segura nos puxadores da porta e suspira. Ela reza mentalmente para que Castle esteja vivo. Bem. Ela respira fundo mais uma vez, fecha os olhos e puxa as portas. Quando as portas se abrem, Kate abre os olhos, com remorso.

Rick está deitado em uma maca, enrolado em vários cobertores. O médico que observa ele está fazendo anotações.

- Ele... ele está bem? - Kate pergunta ao médico, com os olhos molhados. - Ele vai ficar bem?

- Ele está inconciente ainda. A temperatura do freezer estava muito baixa... sinto muito, mas não sabemos se ele sobrevivirá. - o médico conta a verdade para Kate. Ela abaixa a cabeça e tenta segurar as lágrimas. Ela nunca havia chorado assim, apenas quando descobriu que sua mãe estava morta. - Mas ainda há chances, sra. Beckett. Não perca a esperança. - ele deu um pequeno sorriso para ela e se encaminhou para fora da ambulância. - Eu vou te deixar um pouco a sós com ele. - e saiu.

Kate olhou para trás, enquanto o médico ia embora. Depois se virou para Castle, deitado na maca, tão indefeso, tão vulnerável. Ela andou até ele e pôs a mão sobre o seu rosto gelado.

- Rick... provavelmente você não está escutando isso, mas... - uma lágrima escorreu do seu rosto - eu nunca te disse isso, mas você pode ter me irritado... - ela olhou para cima, procurando as palavras - tantas, mas tantas vezes... - e olhou de novo para seu rosto - mas você sempre esteve lá por mim. Eu sei que você não continua indo na delegacia pelos seus livros, mas pelos momentos que você passa lá. - ela mordeu o lábio, antes de continuar a falar. - Você pode ser infantil, chato, metido, você pode ter as ideias mais idiotas, mas... você está lá por mim. Eu queria te retribuir isso de alguma forma, mas agora... não sei se eu vou poder. - Ela tirou um pouco de cabelo da frente do olho dele e suspirou. - Eu _quero_ retribuir tudo que você fez por mim, então, por favor, fique bem, tá? - ela engoliu em seco e voltou a falar - Eu estava te falando algo quando eu desmaiei. Não sei como, mas eu lembro. - ela enxugou as lágrimas de suas bochechas - Eu só quero te dizer que... Rick, eu te amo. - Kate se aproximou de Rick e o beijou. Não era exatamente o melhor beijo do mundo, claro. Ele não correspondia e seus lábios estavam frios como gelo, mas foi um beijo verdadeiro.

Depois, ela pôs as mãos sobre o seu próprio rosto, enxugou os olhos e se virou para ir embora.

_espero que vocês gostem dessa fanfic! eu amo a história de kate e rick, e estou torcendo desde o começo da série para que eles fiquem juntos. e quando eu vi esse episódio, eu chorei bastante e quis reescrever aquelas cenas. :D_

_acho que a maioria (se não todos) os fãs de castle acham que a beckett e ele devem ficar juntos, então acho que vcs vão se identificar com a minha versão :)_

_qualquer coisa, só gritar :P  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Depois daquele momento, Castle foi levado para casa e Kate foi para casa, com Josh, para descansar. Ela tomou um banho quente e se sentou no sofá com ele, tomando sopa em uma caneca.

- Josh, eu...

- Kate, eu...

Eles falaram no mesmo momento. Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Você primeiro... - ele disse.

- Certo. Josh, eu... isso não vai ser fácil, mas... Josh, você é uma pessoa incrível, você é lindo, você é ótimo, está sempre comigo, você me ama e você é um médico maravilhoso. Mas... não parece justo ser sua namorada e estar apaixonada por outra pessoa. Eu... quero terminar. - ela estava olhando nos olhos de Josh. - Sinto muito. Mas... essa é a coisa certa a se fazer, porque eu não quero te enganar.

- Está tudo bem, Kate. Mas me diga só uma coisa... tá bem? - ele perguntou a ela.

- Claro. - ela engoliu em seco, já imaginando que pergunta seria.

- Essa pessoa... - ele respirou fundo. - Por acaso, é o Castle?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. Era tudo que ele precisava saber. Ele levantou do sofá e pegou seu casaco na poltrona.

- Eu entendo, Kate. - ele se virou para ela. - Ele é todo bonitão, rico, um escritor famoso... Eu sou só um médico.

- Josh... você não entende. - ela disse. - Você pode me responder uma coisa, também? - ele afirmou com a cabeça. - O que você queria me falar?

- Eu queria te dizer que eu sabia que você estava apaixonado por outro, mas eu era um idiota que não fazia nada a respeito. Porque eu te amava, amava nosso namoro, eu não queria estragar tudo. Mas... você já fez isso por mim. - ele se virou, para ir embora, mas depois parou e sem virar para ela, continuou - Acho que o frio excessivo afetou seu modo de ver as coisas. - e foi embora.

Kate pegou o celular e ligou para a casa de Castle. Um número que ela já sabia de cor.

- Alô. - Kate sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Alexis.

- Oi, Alexis. É a Beckett.

- Oi, Kate. - ela pareceu ter sorrido.

- Rick ainda está... desacordado? - ela preferiu usar essa palavra para não assustar Alexis.

- Não, ele acordou há alguns minutos. Ele parece bem melhor, e sua temperatura está voltando ao normal.

- Isso é ótimo! - Kate deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Digo... isso é bom! Digo... seu pai...

- Tudo bem, Kate. - Alexis riu e falou com alguém do outro lado da linha - Meu pai quer te ver. Você pode vir agora?

- Posso. - Kate disse. - Chego aí em um instante.

- Tudo bem. Até! - Alexis respondeu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ao chegar no corredor do andar de Castle, Kate já se sentiu bem. A briga e o término do namoro pareciam distantes. Afinal, agora ela estava em frente a casa de Rick, e seria agora que ela falaria o que sentia. Kate simplesmente não podia mais guardar isso para si mesma. Já tinham passado quase três anos e meio desde que Rick começou a ir na delegacia. Ela ainda lembrava como havia odiado a sua presença no início, mas agora, todas as manhãs, adorava ligá-lo para dizer que alguém havia morrido.

Claro, não era o assunto mais divertido ou mais bonito, mas Kate adorava como ele ficava animado por ver um cadáver, por correr pelas ruas de New York, por falar sobre seus livros... Como ele falava de Alexis, de Derrick Storm e de Nikki Heat.

Ah, Nikki Heat. Aquela personagem, que saiu dos sonhos de Castle, era tão... exótica? Kate não sabia se era bem aquela a palavra certa. Ela balançou a cabeça, voltou ao mundo real e apertou a campainha da casa dos Castle.

Kate podia ver, pelo vidro da porta, Alexis andando até ela, com um sorriso no rosto. Aquela imagem fez Beckett abrir um sorriso também. A porta se abriu.

- Oi! Que bom que você chegou, ele já estava impaciente. - a menina ruiva riu. - Entra. - e convidou Kate para entrar.

Alexis levou-a para o quarto do pai, onde ele estava deitado na cama com vários cobertores, tomando uma sopa bem quente. Castle se queimou quando viu Beckett.

- Ai! - ele tentou disfarçar e deu um sorriso - É... ótimo te ver aqui. - e fez um gesto sutil para Alexis sair do quarto.

- Eu precisava ver se você estava realmente bem. - ela o olhou, com preocupação - Ainda mais depois de ter te visto na ambulância... inconciente...

- Você falou comigo enquanto eu estava... daquele jeito? - ele perguntou, colocando a bandeja, com a sopa, no outro lado da cama. - Porque... eu escutei, mas... não sei se foi um sonho. Provavelmente foi, mas...

- Não foi. - ela o cortou. - Eu realmente disse o que você pensa que ouviu. - ela abaixou a cabeça - E eu... terminei com Josh.

- Eu sinto muito. - ele estava se sentindo culpado pelo término.

- Não sinta. Eu fiz isso porque... - ela balanço ua cabeça, como dissesse "não" - porque eu não posso enganá-lo. Eu não o amava. Quer dizer, eu pensava que amava, mas...

- Eu te amo, Kate. - ele finalmente disse o que ela queria escutar.

Ela sorriu, se aproximou e sentou na beira da cama.

- Eu... - ela disse, tocando o rosto dele, que agora não estava mais frio como gelo. - quero dizer, eu...

- Você não precisa dizer nada. - ele levantou, se sentando na cama e a beijou, como ambos secretamente estiveram querendo durante três anos e meio.

Quando eles se separaram, olharam um nos olhos do outro, esperando que alguém dissesse alguma coisa.

- Uhul! - era a voz de Alexis, comemorando algo.

- Viva! Finalmente! - e agora a voz de Martha...

Rick e Kate olharam para a porta do quarto de Rick, que era de vidro. Eles podiam ver claramente Alexis e Martha, que notaram que estavam sendo vistas e correram para outro cômodo da casa.

Eles se entreolharam de novo, riram da situação e se beijaram novamente.

_amei esse capítulo! espero que vocês gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo!_


End file.
